I'm Fine
by Kim Candy
Summary: Aku terluka. Namun aku tetap membiarkan luka ku menganga tak terobati. [Broken!Krisho;Slight!Chanho;DLDR!;RnR]


_Broken!Krisho, slight Chanho_

 _T fiction_

 _DLDR guys :)_

* * *

"Kau datang, 'kan?"

"Tentu."

Senyum. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian menyambut amplop berisi undangan yang disodorkan oleh sahabatku.

"Hihi, aku sangat ingin melihatmu bernyanyi di pernikahanku nanti."

Aku hanya diam sambil menyesap kopi yang terhidang di atas meja. Sementara dia, tersenyum senang membayangkan hari bahagianya.

"Yifan, kenapa diam saja?"

"Kau lihat, aku sedang minum."

Ia hanya tersenyum geli sambil menatapku.

"Oh, sebentar lagi aku akan pergi untuk melihat baju kami berdua. Maukah kau menemaniku?"

"Aku? Kenapa harus aku? Kemana pasanganmu?"

Bibirnya mencebik,"Chanyeol sibuk mengatur dekorasi gereja. Ayolahh, kau sahabatku apa bukan?"

Aku tertawa ringan, "Iya, iya. Aku temani."

"Nah, begitu dong."

Aku menatapnya yang tersenyum dengan riang. Aku mengacak tatanan poninya.

"Yifan.."

Ia bergumam rendah sambil memberi tatapan semenyeramkan mungkin. Sama sekali tidak mempan karena dia sangat lucu.

Aku hanya memasang wajah polos tak berdosa, yang membuatnya memekik kesal. Dia sangat kesal jika aku merusak poninya yang sudah tertata rapi. Dan aku akan menjadi orang yang paling senang untuk merusak tatanan poninya.

"Jangan marah~nanti aku berubah pikiran lho."

Bibirnya maju beberapa senti, dan aku hanya tertawa geli.

Diam-diam aku melirik amplop di tanganku dan membukanya. Undangan pernikahan berwarna cerah itu nyatanya tak sama cerah dengan hatiku. Aku membalik undangannya, melihat bagian belakang. Terdapat foto pre-wedding Chanyeol dengan Junmyeon. Mereka terlihat serasi.

Aku tidak tahu, tapi melihat itu membuatku sesak.

Junmyeon duduk di sebuah ayunan sambil menatap Chanyeol di belakangnya yang tengah mendorong ayunan. Sambil saling melempar senyum bahagia dan tatapan penuh cinta.

Sayangnya, seluruh senyum itu bukan untukku.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hah?"

Aku terkejut. Ia menunjuk ke arah undangan yang ada di tanganku.

"Aku yang merancang desain undangannya. Bagus tidak?"

"A-ah iya, ini bagus sekali."

Aku menaruh undangan tersebut di meja dan meraih cangkir kopi yang tersisa setengah. Dan meneguknya sampai habis.

"Nah, sudah jam tiga. Ayo temani aku ke butiknya Hyo noona. Kau sedang tidak ada kerjaan, 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk singkat dan segera mengambil kunci mobilku, "Baiklah. Ayo."

Junmyeon menarik tanganku semangat. Aku hanya pasrah. Apapun, asalkan dia bahagia. Meskipun aku harus menyakiti hatiku sendiri, tak apa.

Aku sangat mencintai sahabatku.

.

.

Mobilku telah tiba di sebuah butik yang tidak terlalu besar. Senyumannya masih melekat di bibirnya. Dan semakin lebar ketika memasuki butik dan bertemu dengan pemilik sekaligus kakak iparnya.

"Hyo noonaa~lama tak jumpa,"

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil ketika pandanganku bertemu dengan perempuan itu. Dia kemudian memutar bola matanya bosan kepada Junmyeon.

"Baru kemarin kau menemuiku, Joonma."

Yang dipanggil seperti itu hanya memberi cengiran. Kemudian masih dengan semangat yang membara, ia menanyai kakak iparnya. Aku tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Bagaimana baju kami, noona?"

"Kalian tidak pernah salah menyerahkan hal itu kepadaku. Sudah beres!"

"Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Tentu. Duduklah dulu, aku akan pergi kebelakang."

Kami berdua duduk di sofa yang telah disediakan. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan ini. Bisa dibilang, Hyoyeon noona adalah desainer yang cukup terkenal dan hebat. Rancangan bajunya sering kulihat di majalah fashion ibuku dan juga dikenakan oleh artis-artis ternama.

"Nah, ini dia. Bagaimana?"

Tak lama, Hyoyeon noona kembali dengan satu setel tuxedo di masing-masing tangannya. Warnanya putih gading dengan beberapa aksen keemasan. Sederhana, namun terlihat menawan.

"Wah, keren. Aku coba ya?"

"Oke."

Ia mengambil yang di tangan kanan Hyoyeon noona, yang lebih kecil.

"Yifan, kau diam saja sedari tadi. Apakah kau tidak keberatan jika kau mencoba milik Chanyeol untuknya? Kalian kan sama-sama seperti raksasa." Celetuknya tiba-tiba sebelum memasuki kamar ganti.

Aku terdiam sebentar. Lalu menatap wajah wanita dihadapanku bergantian dengan pakaian yang ada di tangannya. Ia tersenyum.

"Apa salahnya?"

Aku menghela nafas.

"Baiklah."

Hatiku berdenyut ketika aku memegang baju itu.

.

Aku menatapi bayangan menyedihkanku di depan cermin. Coba bayangkan.

Kau, mencoba pakaian yang akan dikenakan seseorang yang akan menikah. Terlebih lagi, pakaian ini milik pasangan seorang yang kau cinta. Bagaimana rasanya? Sakit.

Aku membayangkan akulah orang itu. Akulah yang akan bersanding dengannya. Akulah yang akan menyambutnya di altar, menciumnya diatas altar.

Namun mustahil. Itu hanya angan bodohku.

"Yifan, sudah selesai?"

"Ya." Jawabku setelah berdehem pelan. Aku mencoba tersenyum pada diriku sendiri di depan cermin. Memberi semangat pada jiwa yang rapuh.

Aku keluar dari kamar ganti, dan aku melihatnya. Dia luar biasa, sempurna.

"Apa kubilang, pasti bagus. Kau yang coba saja sudah bagus, apalagi Chanyeol yang memakainya."

Lagi. Si polos ini menusukku dengan pisau tak kasat mata.

Pada akhirnya, aku terpaksa tersenyum dan memujinya.

"Tampilan bajunya sederhana namun elegan. Pas untukmu."

Ia tersenyum manis sekali,"Terimakasih."

Aku tidak tahu, berapa banyak luka yang sudah tergores dalam hatiku. Namun seakan tak peduli, aku membiarkannya terluka, dan tidak pernah kuobati. Sehingga luka yang belum kering kembali tertimpa luka baru yang begitu pedih.

Menghadapi kenyataan akan ditinggal menikah, kurasa itu adalah luka yang paling besar dan dalam.

Namun senyumannya seakan bisa menyembuhkan dan menyakiti di waktu yang bersamaan. Senyum manis favoritku yang akan selalu ku ingat.

.

.

Hari demi hari terlewati. Hari pernikahan Junmyeon dengan Chanyeol pun tiba. Aku menghadirinya dengan membawa bingkisan kecil untuk sahabatku.

Ketika aku duduk di depan altarㅡya, secara khusus Junmyeon mengambilkan tempat duduk paling depan. Chanyeol telah berdiri dengan gagah, menunggu pasangannya. Mataku terpejam erat sembari menghela nafas.

' _Kalau kau rela, rasa sakitnya takkan seberapa.'_ Hiburku pada diri sendiri.

Pada kenyataannya, aku tidak rela. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, realita sudah di depan mata. Dia akan dimilikki orang lain.

Berselang beberapa saat, denting piano terdengar. Pintu kayu yang megah itu terbuka, dan menampakkan sosok yang amat sangat kucinta. Senyumnya merekah, pandangan matanya lurus ke depan. Aku hanya dapat terdiam menatapnya yang sedang berjalan menuju altar, dimana pasangan sehidup sematinya telah menunggu.

Mereka saling bertukar senyum kebahagiaan, juga pandangan yang penuh cinta. Aku sudah tidak dapat berkonsentrasi terhadap apa yang dikatakan pastor kepada mereka. Aku terlanjur jatuh ke lautan kesedihan yang kubuat sendiri. Hingga ketika para hadirin bertepuk tangan, mataku mulai basah. Sebuah senyum kupaksakan, dan aku ikut bertepuk tangan. Dan sesegeranya, aku pergi ke toilet untuk membersihkan kekacauan di wajahku.

.

.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian."

Aku menatap keduanya setelah bersalaman. Junmyeon tak pernah lelah untuk tersenyum.

"Kau juga, cepatlah cari pasangan lalu menikah! Dan jangan lupa untuk mengundangku~" serunya riang.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Aku kan inginnya menikah denganmu. Bukan dengan yang lain.

"Dan, ini untukmu."

Aku menyerahkan kotak kecil sebagai hadiah.

"Aku pergi. Sekali lagi, selamat untuk kalian."

.

.

.

" _Terimakasih untuk segalanya. Terimakasih untuk persahabatan kita selama ini. Terimakasih karena telah hadir di duniaku. Terimakasih karena telah memberikan senyuman indahmu untukku. Terimakasih, karena telah membuatku mencintaimu._

 _Kau tidak boleh bersedih karena kau telah menemukan kebahagiaanmu. Biarlah aku mundur perlahan. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku akan selalu ada dalam hatimu, karena aku tahu, tiada sahabat yang lebih baik dari siapapun untukmu, kecuali aku._

 _Aku akan pergi ke Vancouver. Jaga dirimu."_

 _._

"Yifan..."

Junmyeon terhenyak membaca surat tersebut. Bersamaan dengan surat itu, Yifan memberikan seluruh foto yang pernah mereka ambil, dimulai sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMP.

Dirinya tak pernah tahu jika Yifan memiliki perasaan sedalam itu padanya. Dan ia tidak pernah menyadari semuanya. Berapa banyak dirinya menyakiti sahabatnya itu?

"Maafkan aku,"

.

Ia tersenyum kecil kala melihat foto mereka yang diambil saat perkemahan musim panas. Dirinya tengah memanggang ikan dan Yifan mengganggunya. Ia lupa siapa yang mengambil gambar mereka saat itu.

Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah album dari lemarinya. Ia membukanya dan meletakkan sebagian foto ke sana.

"Take care too, Yifan. Sorry." Gumamnya.

 **Fin**

* * *

.

.

 **A/n : akhir-akhir ini demen bikin yang galau-galau :") maklumin.**

 **How? Maukah kalian mengapresiasi karya ini? /halah/**

 **.**

 **11.18 Wita**


End file.
